


A Game Of Cat And Mouse

by Nullifier



Category: Kings' Viking
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: Koreeda suddenly gets a video call from Katou, but when he takes the call, instead of Katou in his room, he sees laughingcat with Katou tied up naked! laughingcat wants to play a game, and Koreeda has no choice but to comply.Warning: Graphic! These stories are for people with very dark and messed up fetishes!
Kudos: 6





	A Game Of Cat And Mouse

Koreeda was lying on the floor next to his laptop. It’s been some time since his last case and he’s so boooooored! He wants to hack into something ASAP, but of course he promised Sakai he wouldn’t do any more illegal hacking unless it was for the purpose of a police investigation, and the police banned him from working for a while after he had just gotten kidnapped and tortured on their last case. 

Suddenly, a message pops up on Koreeda’s screen, startling the young hacker. He had just gotten a message from his friend, Katou.

Katou: _Hey Koreeda, are you doing alright?_

Koreeda: _Yeah, I’m doing fine._

Katou: _That’s good to hear. Is there anyone in the room? Mind if we video call for a bit?_

Koreeda: “Again? Gorilla already checked on me last week...”

Koreeda: _Sure._

Katou starts a video call which Koreeda accepts. However, what he saw wasn’t his friend on the other end, but instead…

laughingcat: “Hiiiii, Koreeda-kun~. Did you miss me?”

Koreeda: “laughingcat?!”

On the screen was none other than laughingcat, the weirdo hacker with a disgusting coding style and a weird obsession with him. And for some reason, that weirdo was shirtless and pretending to be his friend Katou.

Koreeda: “Why did you hack into Gorilla’s account?”

laughingcat: “Hehe, I just wanted to have some fun with you.”

laughingcat walks away from the camera to reveal Katou, naked and tied up to a chair, his legs tied to the back legs to force them open for Koreeda to see.

Koreeda: “Gorilla?! laughingcat, let him go!”

laughingcat: “Don’t worry, I’ll let him go. After a little game.”

laughingcat walks off camera to go grab something. In the meantime, Koreeda grabs his phone and begins finding Kanzaki’s phone number. Before he can press call, though, laughingcat returns.

laughingcat: “Oh, and don’t even think about calling that policeman friend of yours. You wouldn’t want something to happen to your friend here, would you?”

Koreeda hesitates, his finger mere inches away from his phone screen before he turns it off.

laughingcat: “Good. Now then, let’s begin, shall we?”

laughingcat walks back to Katou and waves something in front of his face.

laughingcat: “Koreeda, do you know what this is?”

Koreeda looks at the device, confused.

laughingcat: “My, how cute~ Our innocent little Koreeda doesn’t know what a vise is~”

laughingcat puts the vice up to Katou’s crotch and sticks his balls in them. He then begins tightening it up while the poor man is struggling in his restraints.

laughingcat: “Now then, here’s the game. This vise will slowly tighten on its own, like this.”

As laughingcat finishes his sentence, the vise tightens a bit, causing Katou to let out a muffled scream.

Koreeda: “Gorilla!”

laughingcat: “In about 10 minutes, this thing will crush your friend’s balls. I connected the device to the wifi here, so you can hack into it. If you can disable it in time, your friend’s balls will be safe. However, if you fail~”

laughingcat roughly grabs the vise, causing Katou to let out another muffled scream as his balls get compressed from his grip. laughingcat then puts a finger over the base of Katou’s balls and pretends to slice them off.

laughingcat: “No pressure, though. I’m sure the legendary zer0 can hack into it no problem~”

Koreeda quickly gets to work. He manages to hack into the VPN laughingcat was using and finds his IP address within a few minutes, letting him into the network. All while Katou was in the background screaming through his gag.

laughingcat: “Already in the network, are we? I knew you were fast, but your speed never ceases to surprise me~! However, do be careful once you’re in here~”

Suddenly, while Koreeda was busy hacking, he hears Katou let out another muffled scream, this time much louder than the previous ones.

Koreeda: “Gorilla!”

laughingcat: “Hehehe, looks like you hit one of my traps, zer0~”

Koreeda: “Traps?”

laughingcat: “That’s right, I laid a few traps all over the place. If you hit one, the vise will clamp down a minute faster. After all, what fun would it be if it were this easy?”

What? So Koreeda had to not only work under the pressure of time, but he also had to be careful of what he touches? Even for an amazing hacker like him, this would be no easy task! Koreeda starts hesitating, trying to mentally work out how everything in the network was laid out in hopes of coming up with a solution. 

Katou: “MMMMMM!”

Katou let out the loudest scream yet, as his balls were compressed to a small fraction of their original size.

laughingcat: “You better hurry, zer0~ You only have three minutes left~”

Koreeda was running out of time. He begins searching around for the device, but falls for another trap.

Katou: “MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!”

laughingcat: “What’s this? Has the great zer0 fallen for another trap? Sounds like you’re now down to your last minute. You better make it count~”

Koreeda ignores not only laughingcat’s words, but also the screams of his friend. He’s now completely in the zone, trying his best to work out the solution. After all, the harder the challenge, the more fun he had. He tries to put himself in laughingcat’s shoes. Finally, he arrives at an answer, and hacks into the device. Koreeda lets out a huge smile.

Koreeda: “I found it!”

Katou: “MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!”

Koreeda looks back at the video call. Katou’s whole body was shaking violently.

laughingcat: “Hehehe. Ahahaha! Looks like you fell for my last trap, Koreeda-kun~”

Koreeda watches as the vise around Katou’s balls tighten further and further until finally, the two orbs lying between the glass finally shatter, causing Katou to pass out from the pain.

Koreeda: “GORILLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

laughingcat goes up to Katou’s body and removes the vise. He then grabs the camera to give Koreeda a close view of Katou’s ruined sack.

laughingcat: “Look, Koreeda-kun, isn’t it amazing? This is what’s left of your friend’s balls! And it’s all thanks to you~!”

Koreeda covers his mouth, trying hard not to throw up as he watches laughingcat playing with the remains of Katou’s balls, squishing the remaining lumps of testicle meat in his fingers to break them down further.

laughingcat: “Now then, for the grande finale.”

laughingcat places the camera down right in front of Katou’s crotch. Suddenly his hand appears on the screen again, a glowing hot knife in his hand.

Koreeda: “Stop! laughingcat!”

laughingcat ignores Koreeda’s pleas and grabs Katou’s erect cock and his balls and begins slicing right into them. Steam starts fogging up the screen as the knife slices through and cauterizes the wound at the same time. When it’s all over, there’s nothing left on Katou’s crotch except a giant burnt scab.

laughingcat picks up the camera again, pointing it straight at him while his free hand is holding up Katou’s severed crotch by the foreskin.

laughingcat: “Look, Koreeda-kun, isn’t it beautiful? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to give it back~. And remember, it’s like I said. I’m the only one who can find you. And you’re the only one who can find me <3”

Suddenly the video call ends. Koreeda scrambles to call Kanzaki. Koreeda uses laughingcat’s IP to figure out his location and asks Kanzaki to rescue his friend.

\-------------------------------------------------

The next night, the doorbell suddenly rings. A few moments afterwards, he hears someone screaming. He goes downstairs to check out the commotion. One of the members of Hedgehog was hiding in the corner, telling the others to call the police. Koreeda looks outside and sees his friend Katou, his unconscious body propped up right across the door, his legs spread apart to reveal his empty crotch, and a box in his hands addressed to zer0.

Koreeda opens the box and finds Katou’s dick, taxidermied into a dildo. Right next to it was a card that said “To my innocent little Koreeda, may you practice with this before we meet up in person. After all, I’m much bigger than your friend ;)”


End file.
